


Make-up Sex

by teenageiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageiero/pseuds/teenageiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's pissed, Gerard's horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-up Sex

It had been such a long fucking day. When we finally got done with the show, I was about ready to pass out, but I couldn't. I was so fucking angry, for two reasons. One of them being that our stupid fucking manager booked our shows wrong, so we had to cancel one. And two, Gerard. 

Two days ago, Gerard and I were supposed to have some alone time for the first time in 2 months. We've been so busy with constantly playing shows, that we only have time to sleep. And when we're not sleeping, we're doing shit with the press, and I fucking hate the press. It's all one big fucking publicity stunt. Anyways, I had a special night planned out for me and Gerard; I booked us a reservation at a nice steakhouse, and I had the hotel room set up for when we came back to fuck. It was supposed to be perfect, but of course things just couldn't go my way, just like always.

Gerard had ditched me, basically. I told him to be at the restaurant at seven, but instead he went out with Bob and the other band members for a drink. I called him like at least seven times before he picked up, shitfaced drunk. I ended up storming back to the room fucking pissed and alone, then I ignored his calls for two days. What a fucking douche. He had been eyeing me all morning, I caught him at least three separate times. But he still didn't say a fucking word, didn't fucking apologize when he had the chance. A simple "hey, I'm sorry for ditching you" or "I'm sorry for being a douche" would've been decent.

I stepped on to the bus immediately after running off stage, separating from the other band members to avoid Gerard. It was probably best that I didn't talk to him; I'd probably explode. I know it didn't sound like a huge deal that he forgot, it's just that I missed him so much lately. I was so excited to spend some special time with him, even if we didn't fuck. I just wanted to talk, like we used to a few months ago.

I leaned on the table, kicking off my shoes and pulling my sweater off before heading to my bunk. Suddenly, I heard the bus door swing open as I lifted my sweater above my head, exposing my ink-covered chest and arms. It was Gerard. He slowly stumbled up the three stairs before meeting my gaze. He flashed me a look of guilt. He was panting, obviously worn out from the fucking amazing gig we just played. He took a deep breath before running his hand through his long sweaty red hair, awkwardly leaning against the rail next to the stairs. "Amazing show, huh Frank?"

I glared at him, as his lips formed into an awkward crooked smile. I kept my glare for about four seconds before pivoting, beginning to walk towards my bunk. "Frank, c'mon, dude!" He shouted after me, "It was an honest mistake, why won't you just talk to me?" I whirled around, gritting my teeth. "Gerard we haven't had one fucking moment to 'talk' in almost two months, and the one chance we get you piss it away on booze? What the fuck is wrong with you? I made an early reservation, Gerard. I bought that amazing wine you love, and I even bought some fucking kinky shit for the hotel room, you asshole." I saw his green eyes grow wide, as the sweat gleamed on his forehead. "You bought...toys?" I rolled my eyes and began to fold up my sweater, pulling out the drawer next to my bunk. "Yeah, I did. But it doesn't matter now because you-" He suddenly lunged at me, pushing me up against the drawer by my bunk.

"Gerard what the f-" I started to ask before he cut me off, growling in my ear. "Fuck me, Frank. Right now. Fucking use those toys on me, I want to to come for you." I gulped as my eyes rolled back into my head. Jesus christ, I almost came in my pants right then.

He started to bite my ear, then he slipped his mouth across my jaw to my neck, starting to give me a hickey. I suddenly felt a bolt of confidence jolt through my body, and I slammed Gerard against the wall behind him, next to Ray's bunk. He looked at me, eyes widening, mouth wet with spit. "Not so fast, you little slut. You think you're going to ditch me and then get what you want? Haha, fuck that. I'm getting what I want tonight, baby. On your knees, right now." He looked at me, eyes growing dark and wide with lust as he immediately began to sink down to the bus floor. "What do you want me to do, Frank?" He asked in a small innocent voice, obviously playing along. I smirked down at him, "Suck me off you fucking slut."

He smirked as he began to unbuckle my jeans, sliding them down my thighs slowly, pulling my boxers down with them. My cock stuck straight out, almost touching his already saliva covered lips. Fuck, I hadn't realized how hard I had gotten.  
He stuck his hand out to touch my rock hRd dick, but I quickly slapped his hand away. "Ah ah ah, honey. Hands behind your back." He looked up at me as he folded his hands behind the small of his back, and asked in an innocent voice, "Are you gonna fuck my mouth?" Holy fuck, I almost came again just listening to his tired, small, raspy voice. "Fuck yeah I am. Open up, you whore."

I took his long red hair into one of my hands, and bucked my hips forward, shoving my dick into his warm mouth. He moaned as he gagged, sending vibrations down my cock all the way down to my toes. I thrusted into his mouth, hard and fast. He gagged with each thrust, fuck he was so good, lips growing tighter and tighter as I fucked his mouth dry. "Fucking look at me" I almost shouted, gripping his hair even tighter than before. I felt my cock slide over his tounge over and over, fuck. His gaze shifted to mine as he held eye contact, lips wrapped tight around my dick. I thrusted so hard I was almost worried I'd hurt his pretty little mouth, but not worried enough to stop.

He maintained eye contact with me as his eyes started to tear up from his gag reflex. I was fucking his mouth up against the wall, fuck this was hot. My cock was practically throbbing as it hit the back of his throat. Holy shit, Gerard I'm gonna...fuck." I started bucking my hips forward harder and faster, filling his mouth a little more with each thrust. He suddenly popped his lips off my cock and started to jerk me off, and said, "You gonna come for me, Daddy? And then pare you going to pound my ass into my fucking mattress?" My eyes rolled back as I panted, chanting "Fuck fuck fuck" as I came all over his pretty fucking face, his mouth hanging open to catch some. "Holy fuck, Gerard. Fuck, keep calling me daddy. Jesus christ, such a sinful mouth." He smirked and licked his lips, to standing up to kiss me with an open mouth.

"Frank, fuck me, please. I need you inside me." He was fucking panting, this was so fucking hot. I laughed as I pushed his chest back, his lips parting from my jaw. "Oh you think your punishment is over?" I threw my head back, laughing mischievously. He looked at me confused. "So, you don't want to fuck me?" He mumbled, with a disappointed tone. I smirked, "Yeah, Gerard. I wanna fuck your brains out, but tonight I need you to fuck me. It's my night, and you're gonna do what I say. Understood?" He gulped as his eyes grew innocent, obviously playing along.

I led him to my bunk behind me, and began undress him, that fucking hot pale motherfucker. He began to unbuckle his jeans before I slapped his hands away again. "Ah ah, Daddy's gonna undress you." He gulped again, breath growing shaky. I pulled his tight jeans down as he began to say back on the bunk. Since there wasn't much room, I had to crouch over him. I pulled his underwear down and gasped as his rock hard boner popped from his pants, laying on his stomach. He moaned and threw his head against the wall, eyes rolling back in his head.  
"Do you have a boner for Daddy, Gerard? Did Daddy make your big cock hard?" He held his breath and gritted his teeth, "Fuck yes Daddy, you always do that to me. Especially on stage. Sometimes I touch myself and think about your mouth, that fucking sinful mouth." I was hard again, fuck I loved how he did that to me. "Daddy isn't gonna touch you yet, baby. He wants you to fuck him right now, can you do that?" Gerard looked at me, mouth hanging open, panting. Fuck, he looked so fucking gorgeous right now, red sweaty hair hanging in his eyes. "I'm gonna pound you into the fucking mattress so fucking hard you won't be able to walk for the next two weeks."

I moaned and pulled myself on top of him, cocks rubbing together. I took his huge dick into my hand, quickly positioning myself on his cock. He whispered as he looked up at me with big innocent eyes, No lube?" I chuckled and leaned down into his ear, "Fuck no, bitch. I've been waiting for this for over two months now. I'm gonna ride your dick dry" I growled in his ear, biting his neck. I sat back up straight, and began to sink down on his cock, inch by inch. I moaned as I felt him fill me up, bucking his hips up as he clenched his hands in she sheets. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shouted "Fuck, Frank! Fucking ride me, Daddy please, fuck-Holy- Fucking ride me!" I reached down and grabbed his throat, and his eyes snapped open to look into my gaze. "Shut the fuck up you little whore. You like this? How I'm taking your rock hard dick inch by fucking inch? You like how I'm sitting on your cock right now, riding you? Tell Daddy what you want, you slut."

I released his throat so he could talk. "Daddy, please. I fucking love when I fill you up- so tight. I fucking love using your pretty ass like this, having you right on top of my cock, holy fuck Frank, fucking fuck me." I pushed off the bed, and slammed back down, over and over again, hard. I rode his dick like it was the last thing I'd do, fast and hard. He grabbed my hips, starting to thrust up and down, even harder. Fuck, I loved how it hurt. It burned so fucking bad, but I fucking loved that. I fucking craved that. His hands grew tighter and tighter around my hips, obviously leaving bruises for tomorrow. He began to shout- fucking shout- "Fuck Frank, fucking ride me, fuck! You're so fucking tight!" I leaned down into his ear and growled, "Touch me, you cock slut. Fucking jerk me off." He immediately obeyed, grabbing my cock and beginning to jerk me off in short quick strokes. I was already so fucking close. I moaned, mouth falling agape. I knew it was almost time. "Are you ready for this, whore?" He nodded almost a little to eagerly, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

I stopped riding him for about three seconds, just sitting on his dick. I leaned back, hands gliding towards his thighs, beginning to do my special little trick; a backbend. I could feel his cock twitching inside me as he groaned loudly. "Fuck, Frank. So fucking pretty like this, all opened up for me. Holy shit, I'm fucking close. I'm gonna fuck you, right now, fuck." I nodded as he began to thrust into me even harder, almost breaking my back. Fuck, it felt so good. I fucking loved when he did this to me, filling my tight ass up. He sat up, leaning forward to wrap his toned muscular arms around my waist as he fucked my ass sitting up. I moaned loudly, "Fuck, Gerard, I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" He slammed into me three more times before he everywhere, shouting "Motherfucker" over and over. He pulled out, and jacked me off for about four strokes before I came, spilling over his fist. "Fuck" I mumbled, spit falling from my wet open mouth,"Gerard that was so good..."

I shifted so I was kneeling, pushing him on backwards to lay on his back. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and keeping eye contact he sucked his fingers clean of my cum. "Did Daddy come hard?" He whispered, leaning up and biting my ear. "Fuck yeah, Daddy loved that." I sighed, lying my head down on his chest. "Daddy loves make-up sex."


End file.
